1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a technique for deriving an in-operation time of an image processing apparatus (hereinafter, referred to as a device), such as a printer or a multifunction peripheral.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a device operating rate is used for analysis such as optimum disposition of device and optimum model selection. The operating rate of the device and the like shows a rate of a time (in-operation time) during which the device is used to a time during which the device is operated (for example, working hours). A load state of the device is analyzed with the operating rate, and an optimum model is selected based on a result of the analysis and proposed to a customer.
Conventionally, in a calculation function of an operating rate of device, a time during which a device was used was calculated using a time (job processing time) during which a job was processed. The job processing time is calculated by subtracting the job start time from the job end time based on information of the job start time and the job end time included in log information collected from the device. The job processing time was used for analysis of a device operating state by calculating, for example, a total processing time of jobs processed during a period.
Further, in analysis of an operating rate of a server system of Web application, and the like, as a calculating method for an operating rate of the server, the operating rate was calculated using a time (login time) during which a user was logged in as a time during which the server was used. The login time is calculated by retaining a login history of the server and subtracting login times from logout times. Then, a total time during which the server was logged in during a period was calculated and used for analysis of a server operating state.
In a system discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 06-251218, a job processing time of an image forming apparatus is measured by detecting times at which copy operations, such as operations of keys of an operation panel or setting of documents to a feeder, are started and measuring the times from the above times to times at which copy processes are ended.
As described above, when an in-operation time and an operating rate of a device was calculated, a time obtained by cumulating job processing times was used as a device in-operation time. However, in that method, a time (in-operation time) until a user issues a job by operating a device is not included in an in-operation time. Further, for example, times relating to operations, which were not processed as jobs in the device such as operations (browse, edit) of documents stored in a box function of the device were not measured in addition to the in-operation times. Further, times, during which although operations relating to jobs were executed, issuing of the jobs was canceled and the like, were not measured.
Intrinsically, in a calculation of a device in-operation time, it is necessary to measure all of the times during which a device is used. Accordingly, in the conventional method for calculating the device in-operation time based on the log information collected from a device, it cannot be said that a proper device in-operation time is calculated.